


Boyfriend

by andynebulae



Series: Shadows [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soft Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Wilson can't forget his kisses with Maxwell, and the way Maxwell explored his body. Wilson decides he may need to use his own hands to solve the issue.(No need to read previously work to read this one!)





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little reminder that Wilson and Maxwell come from 1920, where being gay wasn't exactly accepted.

Once again Wilson took care of the children, calling them for dinner. Webber, Wendy and Abigail reluctantly left their toys, and Wilson pretended not to see a spider disguised as a simple toy. He had asked Webber, time and time again, to not bring home any strays, not matter how much they liked them. They usually didn't need to, on top of everything they already needed to worry about, to have to worry about feeding another mouth. But this time Wilson didn't mind, there was still so much food. Maxwell sure was generous about his last deal.

Thinking again about Maxwell, and the price of so much food, Wilson couldn't help feeling his face burn hot, a hint of crimson painting his cheeks. Every time he looked at the food or somehow thought about Maxwell, he could feel this same reaction happen, and his mind wander to that night. The power of Maxwell's hungry kiss and his softness, that only appeared when he wanted to. And more than that, how Maxwell could read Wilson so well, could know his desires so easily. Those desires that Wilson spent an entire life trying to bury.

The kids arrived, hungry, as always. Wilson calmly served them and then himself. He really did miss being to able to eat every day. At least the kids had stopped asking about where he got so much food. Wilson lied, of course. How could he not? What would the kids think about such a scandalous deal? He could never say a thing to them! So he lied, told them about how he foraged at night and encountered all this food. And, well, they were kids, and they finally had food again, so they didn't question, to Wilson obviously relief.

"Papa? Can we have more, please?" Webber asked, showing their empty plate. Webber was always the fast one to eat, and Wilson knew they weren't still hungry, they just wanted some food for their new friend. Wilson gave them a bemused smile, and picked their plate.

"Sure, but don't get used to it," Wilson said, giving back a plate with a piece of meat. Webber opened their mouth, but Wilson answered before they could say anything. "Yes, you can go eat with your....toys."

"Thanks, papa!" Webber smiled, running to encounter their new friend. Wilson smiled at the them. Wilson did consider Webber, Wendy and even Abigail as his children, but he never dared to hope they would feel the same for him. The kids had suffered enough to know not to trust people easily, but Webber still started to call him 'papa'. At first by accident, and when Wilson didn't complain, Webber just kept doing it.

Wilson never thought he would be a father in his life, not with his... desires. He had already accepted that he would die alone, only he and his science. Even with how much he suffered since arriving in that devious place, Wilson was never that joyful on his life. He had a family now. Not that he didn't have a family before, he had parents and a brother, but it wasn't the same. Wilson was just someone to keep their legacy, and that disappointed them by choosing science instead of a noble lady. Here he had three beautiful children, who seemed to at the minimum enjoy his company, and Wilson hoped they would one day love him, like he loved them.

More than it all, Wilson was free to be himself there, he didn't have to hide his preferences, he didn't have to hide himself. And there was Maxwell. Wilson felt his face again become flushed and hot, and he thanked the heavens when Wendy dropped her plate and went to play with Webber, leaving Wilson alone to his thoughts. Thoughts about his boyfriend! Well, Maxwell hadn't asked to court him, but they had kissed! And more than that, Maxwell had touched him, an inappropriate touch even for boyfriends. Even if neither of them had officially asked, Wilson was certain that they must be boyfriends. It was already scandalous enough two men kissing, kissing without ties was just unthinkable!

A boyfriend. What a strange thought! Wilson felt giddy thinking about it. A word he wouldn't ever be able to use in his former life. Thinking about it, he just wanted to be able to see Maxwell again, to call him a boyfriend in between kisses. Maxwell did say that Wilson only needed to call him. But it was supposed to be when Wilson needed something, and for now he didn't need anything, he only wanted Maxwell's arms, and kisses and love.

Wilson did hope Maxwell would visit him, but days later and Maxwell still haven't appeared. Wilson waited outside his tent every night after the kids were sleeping, waiting to see if Maxwell would visit again. He waited until he was too tired, but always with hopes Maxwell would come wake him up during the night.

The sky started to change, ready to bring the night. Wilson finished organizing the leftovers from dinner, and preparing the fuel for the night. As the night came, he kissed good night to his kids and went straight to his tent.

He couldn't bear anymore to think about Maxwell, to want his kisses, his arms, his caress. It had been a while since the last time Wilson had touched himself, always feelings of guilty plaguing him after each time. This time he was sure it would be different, he was no longer alone in his desires. And what Maxwell had said that night still reverberated on his mind: there was no one left to judge him there. Therefore, Wilson was determinate to not feel guilty about that.

Wilson laid down on his tent, pushing down his pants. He took in a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. He took down his underwear, exposing his penis. Wilson closed his eyes, caressing his length, and thought about that night. He could still feel Maxwell's hungry mouth, his fierce tongue, touching everything inside Wilson's mouth. He could feel the softness of Maxwell's hair, as Wilson desperate tried to pull him close, and, oh, how well he could feel Maxwell's clawed hands, going up and down his chest, his stomach, his....

The scientist moaned, a bit louder than he meant, just thinking about how Maxwell had touched his underwear, massaging his penis. And how he wished Maxwell was there again, hands around Wilson's genitals, and covering the boy's body with kisses. Wilson felt a bit of the guilty trying to rise, this time not for thinking about a man, but for having such inappropriate thoughts about someone he just started dating! But he pushed those feelings always, this night he was only pleasure, there was no one there to mind about that, less of all himself.

He kept thinking about Maxwell, about his fleshy lips, his hot breath, his powerful arms. Before he knew, Wilson was moaning again, this time the name of who he so desperate wanted to see again, that name of his boyfriend, "Maxwell..." And again and again he would moan the king's name. Finally, when he thought about how it would feel Maxwell's soft mouth around his cock, his tongue caressing every inch, Wilson felt his ejaculation, and panting moaned his lover's name.

"That sure wasn't what I expected to see, pal." Maxwell clapped, approaching the mortified boy. "However, I can't deny I enjoy knowing I'm in your thoughts, even in such intimate moments."

"W-what are you doing here?!" Wilson exclaimed, his face a deep scarlet of embarrassment. A bit too late, Wilson remembered to cover himself, to Maxwell's disappointment.

"You were the one to call me." Maxwell smiled, enjoying a bit too much Wilson's shame. "If I knew the reason, I would have come sooner."

Wilson then remembered his moans, time and time again calling for Maxwell. The scientist covered his face, wanting to just bury himself in a hole and die. He spent so long wishing Maxwell to appear, and of course Wilson had to ruin it with his moans. He felt Maxwell's arms wrapping around his shoulders, and he cursed himself for enjoying it so much. After everything Maxwell had saw, he sure wouldn't want to stay with Wilson.

"Hey there, pal. It wasn't so bad, no need to act like that," Maxwell whispered, a hand patting Wilson's hair. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I was just teasing you."

"Aren't you..." Wilson started, but Maxwell stopped him with a finger to Wilson's mouth.

"I already told you, pal, there's no one to judge us here." Maxwell smiled, that soft and compassionate smile that Wilson wished he could get eternalized in a painting. "I'm just glad to have found a kindred spirit, that shares my affections. Here there's nothing to be ashamed for."

Wilson, for once in his life, was at a loss of words. He thought that he may actually be falling in love with the shadow king, and that maybe, that place was more of a blessing than a curse. Wilson notice Maxwell's finger yet touching his lips, and, still at a loss of words, he licked one of the king's fingers.

"Oh," Maxwell almost whispered, soon inserting another finger at Wilson's mouth. Maxwell explored Wilson's mouth with his two finger, while the scientist licked and moaned when Maxwell caressed his tongue and tickled his mouth's roof. Wilson whined when the king retired his fingers from the boy's wet mouth, but he was soon silenced by Maxwell's lips.

Again their kiss was hungry, their mouths moving fast, trying to taste each inch of each other's mouth. One of Maxwell's hand went to Wilson's neck, softly caressing him. Wilson's hands went to his lover's hair, trying again to pull him closer and closer. In his hurry, Wilson barely noticed when he ended in Maxwell's lap.

Wilson wanted so badly for that kiss to never end, for that moment to stay forever. He never again wanted to leave Maxwell's warm embrace. However, they still needed to breath, they still needed to break their kiss. Maxwell supported his head on Wilson's neck, nuzzling him. Wilson only panted, hands still on the king's hair, wanting so bad to never let him go.

"You must be tired," Maxwell said against the scientist's neck. "You should go to sleep."

"I'm fine," Wilson said, between ragged breaths. Already knowing he would regret, in the morning, the lost sleep "I don't want you to go."

"Shhh," Maxwell whispered back, now nuzzling Wilson's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, and you need your sleep."

Wilson hesitated, but let himself relax, leaving Maxwell's hair and let his head fall on the king's shoulder. "We have so little time together. Is it wrong to not want to waste the precious time I have with my boyfriend?" Wilson smiled, closing his eyes.

"Oh, we are boyfriends now?" Maxwell smirked.

"A-are we not? We have kissed so many times, I just assumed..." Wilson could feel his face getting hotter, and tried to hide his embarrassment by hiding his face between Maxwell's chin and shoulder.

"We are whatever you want us to be, pal." Maxwell picked Wilson's face, forcing him to look up. "I just want be with you, no matter how you call us." Maxwell gave a soft peck on Wilson's lips, then carefully laid him down. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Yes, please," Wilson whispered hopeful. A little smile spreading through his face as he saw Maxwell lay down by his side, going back to his warm embrace.

Cuddling each other, Maxwell kissed the top of Wilson's head. "Now go to sleep, you need to rest.." Maxwell hesitated a bit, soon complementing, "boyfriend."

Wilson felt like he was in paradise, like nothing could ever go wrong again. "Good night, boyfriend," Wilson whispered back, letting the warmth of their embrace to lull him to sleep.


End file.
